


Even in a Skirt, Wear Your Uniform Right, Naegi-kun!

by hitagashi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, Ishimaru is adorable, M/M, Naeggs don't know Ishi's got a crush on him, Neggi also hugs Ishi, OOWADA AND CHIHIRO SUPPORT YOU ISHI, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://hitagashi.tumblr.com/post/85421429210/homotears-i-think-ishimaru-would-be-the-kind-of">this post</a>.</p><p>It says:<br/>"i think ishimaru would be the kind of guy who if someone showed up at school wearing the other uniform, like if naegi came to school in the girl’s uniform, ishimaru would just be like NAEGI-KUN! YOU DID NOT TIE YOUR TIE PROPERLY and that’s all he’d care about</p><p>wear a uniform and wear it right"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in a Skirt, Wear Your Uniform Right, Naegi-kun!

**Author's Note:**

> GRADUATION IS TODAY SO I HAD TO WRITE GAY SCHOOL HOMOS.

He expected anything, anything but what he got.  Yes, he had some of his friends poke fun and a couple even offered to loan him theirs.

Ishimaru marching up to him angry wasn’t what he was expecting.

“NAEGI-KUN!”  He had to lean back, eyes wide.  Then gentle hands were at his tie and fixing it.  “You need to wear your uniform properly!  Do not use a change as an excuse for disorderliness!”  Then he stopped, stepped back, and grinned.

For a moment.

Naegi, however, was flushed and slapped his hands to his face.  Ishimaru’s face fell and he moved to comfort, to speak before.

Naegi laughed.

Then he had an armful of Naegi, his friend pressed close and holding him tight.  It was brief, because Ishimaru disliked touching, but it was there.  And then he was stepping back and adjusting his clothes into position.

“Thanks.  I’ll remember it!”

As he walked away, Ishimaru paused, face blank.  When Mondo and Chihiro nudged him, he broke into unintelligible gibberish and flushed bright red.  He dropped his books and his friends had to laugh a bit.  Damn, he’d thought he’d had it under control when he’d stalked up to Naegi.  But there he was, flushing and unable to speak or think right.

“C’mon, let’s go to class, Class Rep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I ship this I ship it so hard. Also, I would like to mention that I love this idea because as obstinaterixatrix said:
> 
> "wait holy shit no this is friggin’ canon because up until the first trial Ishimaru thought Sakura was a man  
> he went on for days thinking she was just a man in a schoolgirl uniform  
> the only issue he had was, well,
> 
> [image of Ishi] There is definitely a problem! It's unwholesome! A boy and a girl... sleeping in the same room together...![/image]
> 
> yeah"
> 
> So yeah there we go.


End file.
